


Age of electricity and betrayal

by KvEm_trash



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Also Martin is lot more assholic than usually, Alternative Univers - Modern times, Asexual Character, Asexual Daud, Bisexual Corvo Attano, Bisexual Male Character, Corvo didn´t see how Jessamine died but he found her dying, Daud still likes the idea of romance just not the sexual part of it, Dimension Cannon, F/F, F/M, Graphic description of violence is for later chapters, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Low Chaos Corvo Attano, Low Chaos Daud (Dishonored), Loyalists don´t work as in games, M/M, Modern AU, More taggs will likely appear as I let it all settle in me and will think of more :D, Outsider it having time of his life bullying everyone he can, Rat Plague still rages on and we all know whom to blame, Rat Plague | The Doom of Pandyssia, Still set in Pandyssian Continent. No worries, Teague Martin is a sLuT!, alternative universe, rating may change later if I decide how far I want to go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KvEm_trash/pseuds/KvEm_trash
Summary: History tends to repeat itself and Outsider is enjoying it WAY too much as more the things are same, the more they change.This will be likely first part of series from this cursed loops where events tend to repeat and yet not. Just the place in time continuum changes.Have fun.<3
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Daud, Corvo Attano/Geoff Curnow (platonic from Geoff´s side), Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin, Daud & The Whalers (Dishonored), Daud/Thomas (Dishonored) (platonic from Thoma´s side. The boy is devoted fully), Delilah Copperspoon/Billie Lurk | Meagan Foster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Need to try for Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is try to see if it is even worth to continue this and if you guys like this idea.  
> Warning that updates may be slow as I have lot of work around my life now.

Worst thing about being locked in Coldridge prison for crime he never committed was that no one took him seriously or believed him no matter how many times he said the truth. It took six agonizing months of rather painful treatment bordering torture from side of guards, for the City Watch to collect solid evidence of his innocence and cleaning his name from the murder of Jessamine Kaldwin.

The mental stain on him was likely as bad, if not worse, as any physical wound he got inflicted on his body by guards and the interrogator. Being accused of murdering your beloved would likely leave mental stain on anyone, no matter how strong they were.

Corvo was thankfully out of that hell and ready to get Emily back into his custody, even ready to try and return to his normal life, at last as normal as it could be after all this. With his few things that he got back from guards he took a breath of fresh air as he walked outside the building. It was so different to the mold smelling air inside the prison. The sun hidden behind clouds still warmer than the cold stone walls, light wind messing his already messy hair and the promise of rain. It was as if nature itself was giving him promise of something new and better in his and Emily´s future, that all would be well.

His first steps lead into his old apartment in the better part of the, very questionable, Distillery district. He had bought the flat before he moved to live with Jessamine when he started to work for her. The memory of his time with her felt so long ago that he was not sure if it was even real, if what little happiness he got while being with her was not just trick of his own mind.

He knew for sure that he couldn't set foot into the flat he shared with the woman he loved so deeply and purely. Not after everything that happened and after seeing her life fade in his arms when he found her bleeding on the stairs near the gazebo. When she asked him to watch over Emily with her last breath. No, Corvo couldn´t bare being in the thought of being there. His old flat was the only place that had no memory tied to her…

Corvo pushed the thoughts back for now. He needed to take a proper shower and actually treat some of the still healing wounds on his body. For the society that liked to believe to be civil, people in prisons were often treated same as, if not worse, as prisoners during Dark Age of their civilization.

There was a still burn right under his right ear from the last session with the interrogator. He knew he should clean it with more than water and wrapping it up, but to be fair, his own flat wasn´t stocked with any medical supplies for years now. Obviously he lacked anything helpful now, except some old bandages that were some time after expiration date, but for his credit, he at last took time boiled them in water and then dried them before applying it on still irritated wound, it was not older than few weeks. Hopefully at last this little form of sterilization of the bandages would prevent worst of infections from settling in.

He then cleaned the whole flat, so much dust everywhere, and went to get basic groceries with little cash he got back when leaving the prison. He was pleasantly surprised and eternally glad that his bank accounts were given back to him as well, same as all the cards and that no one stole anything. A little miracles in this damned system and society running on violence and madness.

Corvo had to make sure that his apartment was all looking presentable if he wanted to get Emily back from which ever orphanage or foster care she was placed in. He only hoped that his beloved daughter, and only family he had now, was fine and that he could do at last better job at protecting her, as her mother wished with dying breath.

The thought, painful and bitter, resurface at the back of his mind. Indeed he failed her most of all. One and simple job he had to do. He even done it so many times before. _Keep your client safe._ He was to keep Jessamine Kaldwin alive and protect her from all harm. He was hired as bodyguard when she was elected to power for first time after she herself suggested that people should chose their leaders, rather then some bloodline keeping the title. It was time when people in Dunwall could see reason and chance to change the corrupted and decaying society to something nicer and prospering. He was hired to be bodyguard to first elected Empress of the Isles ever and to be by her side for as long as she was in power and even after, for as long as his service would be needed or wanted. He was the Lord Protector to his beloved and he failed that.

Corvo knew he should have been able to save her, to keep her from harm. In the end, he had flawless record in Serkonan military and he was youngest man entering Special Forces of Serkonan army, same as youngest winner of the **_Blade Verbena_**. It was old competition that moved much further from dueling it used to be, but it still held so much meaning, namely for military personal.  
He was more than great and he earned himself more than good reputation before flying to Dunwall in pursued of more interesting job then being in army and waiting for tragedy to take place, for people in power deciding to send men to die in their name. He chose to change his profession and he was the best bodyguard that the whole Gristol ever saw. He worked for many different families before very lucrative offer from the palace was passed to him. It was honor and recognition he never expected to get back then.

In 17 years he stopped many attempts, not only on Jessamine’s life. There was always increase of _“accidents”_ when there was some important law to pass parliament. It didn´t truly ever matter who was he protecting. Opponents were always hungry for death of each other. There was always something. Poisons, snipers, hired knives trying to cut throats… Corvo lost count of the attempts after three years in the city. Worse it was with the Empress, but nothing that surprising. Only thing that ever managed to impress him was that the common folk loved her, but someone rich and noble people had the empress in their stomach. There was never serious attempt on her when visiting poor. In fact, when even something went mildly wrong, the common folk seemed to be willing to sacrifice themselves for her.

Now he just sat in his silent old apartment and was looking at ceiling, thinking about what was different about last time, where he failed, where he made mistake that someone got to her. He knew someone desperately needed Jessamine out of picture even back then and lunatic enough to get someone stab her in bright daylight in her own palace.  
This move was, as later confessed to him, work of the new _“Lord Regent”_ trying to get her out of picture in the chaos Dunwall was in for months back then. Burrows, who didn´t want the situation to resolve peacefully, the cure to be found and who didn´t want many of the poorest surviving through the plague consuming the city.

Corvo had his confirmation, yes, but couldn´t speak them out loud. He would be considered lunatic and liar, traitor to nation and could get executed for real this time. The nobility and rich raised and seemed to support the man behind it all. The man running the country now. Corvo could only do his best to get Emily back and hope to live through this all.

So all he could do was hope. Hope that the system would manage this chaos and that the rational measures taken during late Empress´s rule would be put back into action. He hoped that the Regent would be replaced and new temporal governor till the chaos ends. However, the Regent seemed more than happy to see the city getting itself devoured by the illness spreading and the man showed no intention to let anyone take the reins from him now.  
Corvo may not be sure why Hiram Burrows wanted to see city burn like this, but he knew the man had to be insane for admitting to him all he done day before his canceled execution and immediate release. Less understandable was why he was fine to even see himself how the guards let him go just like that.  
But then again, there wasn´t much Corvo could do and it was frustrating more than anything.

He battled all the thoughts into back of his mid once again and decided to fully concentrate on getting Emily back and getting new job as first step. After the accusations, no one would hire him as bodyguard, obviously, and no one would be willing to let Corvo into any more well payed job with his register having written ´6-months in Coldridge prison´ in it, right next to murdering his client, even if all were lies and he was pronounced innocent in the end. Such things always left mark no matter the outcome of trial.

This would be lot worse than he initially thought and he was definitely not happy about the whole thing. His tattoos would be also issues for most of the bureaucratic offices. Those paperclip eaters never liked tattooed men and anything out of their perfect prescribed ordinary standard. Corvo however never regretted his tattoo of seven crows flying from back of his neck and on along his left arm. It was lovely irony of his name matching the dark bird.

* * *

In the end it took 2 weeks for Corvo to find job that would earn him enough to manage to take care of himself and to take care of Emily too. It took three more months until he was permanently hired as bouncer and occasional bartender at a very questionable club that would keep him more up during night than he´d like. But it was something and it was start. And he soon could convince the bureaucratic perfectionist that he was competent enough to care for Emily, that his biological daughter would be in better hands with him, rather than with some noble or orphanage.

Few more weeks added after it all, weeks composed of working till early morning just to get home dressed and going through countless of forms for legally taking Emily back, but he was allowed to take her on condition and his little girl seemed just so happy when he came pick her up from her latest foster family. “Corvo!” she said excitedly and ran up to him to hug him. He of course knelt down to hug her back and press kiss to side off her face. “I thought you´d never come back. I heard they let you go, but I was worried they wouldn´t allow you to care for me, or that the old nasty lady was lying about it all and….” She spoke and Corvo couldn´t help but smile slightly, picking her up to carry her to car. Thankfully all her clothing and belongings were already in trunk and they could leave this place. “I will always get you back, no matter what. Do remember that Emily. You are most important person in my life.” He said and only let her down so she could climb into passenger seat.

They were on their way home and Emily seemed just so excited. She kept on talking about different people that took care of her during time Corvo was in prison. It ached him to hear she went through so many and he wondered why it was that necessary for her to change foster care so much. However, for now he just listed all the names. Some nobles like Boyles and Pendletons stood out most, namely since Corvo picked her up from Boyle estate and Pendletons had her longest.

He let her finish before taking word and asking. “Why did you got moved so much sweetie? What happened?” she only looked at him with that kind of look that kids caught doing something she shouldn´t always had. “Because I was getting into fights at school. It was not my fault that the other kids were calling you murderer and other names. You never killed mother and I know it. You would never hurt her or me.” She said and Corvo instantly regretted asking. “Sunshine… Let them talk. You and I know truth and that is most important thing ever. Okay? Getting into fights won’t solve anything now. How about we stop by somewhere and get you something sweet to eat? I bet those _monstrous_ people didn´t let you have ice cream in months.” He was glad to see that his words had immediate effect, namely mention of sweets, and that Emily, just like her mother, seemed to brighten up at thought of something sweet to eat. It was nice to know how to cheer up his little girl, even if she reminded him of her mother so painfully much.

One whole sundae later, Emily was back to her cheerful talk about the good things she went through. Corvo got more interested in Callista Curnow, whom had Emily for short but memorable time, that seemed to befriend Emily and that was private tutor. Corvo wondered if he could afford private tutoring and if the woman would be interested in it. It would be good way to help avoid all the fights Emily mentioned before. He made mental mark to call the woman later and try his best to arrange something.

He helped Emily unpack and into her new room that she seemed to be excited about, even if a painful question of “Why can´t we go to our old apartment” ran through the air when entering the apartment. Corvo had no idea how to explain to Emily that he wasn´t mentally ready to go to the place, even if he and Emily did legally inherit it in Jessamine’s last will. Honestly the woman left them so much.. And yet Corvo would trade it all for just one more moment with her. Now, he just had to make do with what they had and made sure all that he could was spared and saved for Emily as an extra, to have some savings when she is old enough and ready to go her own way in adulthood.

After distracting her from question, unpacking and letting her to help him with dinner, he made sure she would brush her teeth and went to sleep at reasonable time, lot sooner before he would have to go for work. It didn´t took much explaining for Emily to understand the situation and she was more than okay with Corvo´s job, to his pure surprise. The little sunshine of his even supported him and reassured him that he would get better job later on. He hoped she was right and that he could give her life she deserved to have. He really did hope there. But with that he closed the door behind him and went for yet another shift of drunken nobles dancing at the club, getting drunk and intimate, consuming all kinds of illegal drugs…. And not always in that order.


	2. Just the two of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of domestic time for Emily and Corvo after the bad times both of them likely had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´d like to remind that here Emily didn´t saw her mother die. No one did. No one knows who the one holding knife was, except Burrows and well.... The Knife himself. So Emily is not mentally damaged.... yet.   
> All will be well tho. I promise
> 
> ONCE AGAIN, I have no beta so I am doing this all on my own and I am too only human. So I may have missed something somewhere. :´D

Corvo was damn proud of himself and of how he managed to handle his return to normal-ish life with Emily. Few weeks in and he already had managed to have some sort of routine with Emily´s help.

She would have lessons Monday till Friday with Callista who agreed to teach the girl for ridiculously low price, claiming she didn´t need the money and that she was sure Corvo would repay her by favor if she needed that. Corvo was glad she was there for his daughter.

On week Corvo went to work every evening around six to be there by seven. He did so on Saturday too. Sunday he got free day that he should spend sleeping, but he found himself taking Emily out into safe locations of the city where the illness didn´t spread yet. They of course did their best to avoid any possible chance of infection and they washed themselves properly after returning home, same as disinfecting all clothing and mask they wore to give them some protection.

On a rainy Sundays, like that day, the two often stayed inside and watched television or playing any game Emily wanted. It went from coloring to tea parties sometimes they played some board games. It were days like these when he remembered why he didn´t exactly cut his hair that grew wildly long when he was in prison. He kept them always at last shoulder length for Emily to play with and braid when she was in mood for it, she loved to do so even when Jessamine lived. Corvo even had to admit she was getting good at it and that she was definitely having fun doing so. Not like he minded anyway. He had time to read book while she was working on her newest masterpiece.

“Stop moving Corvo. I need to make the braid neat and nice.” She said to him as he was trying to get more comfortable sitting on ground while Emily sat on sofa to be high enough to see her whole work. “Sorry.” He said and returned back to his book. He would lie if he said he wasn´t happy having this domestic life he had now. He actually was happier than he thought he could be after all that. However, there was this dark feeling of dread on back of his mind. He was worried and likely getting slightly paranoid due to it, but it was only thing that tainted his happiness, except loss of beloved, now.

He sat through the braiding, really getting caught up in the cheap novel he got recommended by, Lydia, one of the staff at the club. It was really poorly written and the plot was so obvious. A young maiden who endured too much, getting together with young handsome and mysterious man with dark secret powers that definitely killed her parents. Obvious, even if Corvo didn´t have the confirmation yet. It was bad and definitely cliché, but it was better than going crazy over the whole ´ _Wat is the new regent planning. Why he told me everything? What can I do about it? I can´t do anything…´_ and similar thoughts and it was definitely better than the repeating nightmare that always left him awaking in sweat.

It was almost scary how four words can become one´s nightmare with sight of his beloved in blood. How often he hears some shadow whisper to him **_´YOU CANNOT SAVE HER´_** over and over again when he holds her body and relives his biggest failure and biggest mistake.

“Corvo, are you even listening to what I said?” Emily said and that was likely enough to snap Corvo back to reality from his thoughts. “Sorry sweetie. Got distracted there. The book was just getting predictable again.” He admitted and waited for Emily to repeat patiently what she was saying. “I was saying that we are done and you should go look into mirror. Oh, and that I think I am doing great job at this. Maybe you should wear braids to your work too. You could maybe make friend beyond talking to Havelock, Cecelia, Lydia and Samuel. You need proper friends. Plus Havelock is just your boss and he seems to be mean sometimes.” She noted before silently counting on her hand and then with confidence spoke. “Even I have more friends than you Corvo and I rarely go out of house without you.” She pointed out and once again Corvo had to admit she was right.

He stood up and went to see what creation she made with his hair and had to smile ad seeing his hair in sort of bun with part of hair being braided in rather neat braid and wrapped around the base of the bun to hide the pink hair band. It was adorable in a way, but definitely not something he would wear for work. He usually kept his hair in man bun to keep them from falling to his face. It tended to do something to the drunken nobility, namely ladies who more than often tried to invite him for drink and bit more _´fun´_. Corvo always refused. He had Emily and wasn´t really interested in others, namely women.

Jessamine was more of an exception there. One of few women that caught his interest even a bit. He loved her, yes. But his preferences stayed same even after that. She understood that and never told him he should change because they were together. In fact, Jessamine was one of the very few people who understood him.

A gentle tugging on his hand once again alerted him that the situation was here and now and that there were no predators dressed as nobles around to try to lure him somewhere and then devour him in way they saw fit. No one was trying to seduce him or force themselves on him here, there were no inappropriate commentaries. Just him and concerned Emily. “You didn´t answer about getting more friends Corvo. Maybe you could at last take Callista out? Or talk to her uncle. I know that your relationship with City Watch isn´t best now, no need to lie there. But maybe you could talk to her uncle Geoff Curnow. Callista said he is your fan and mother said you liked men, so I assumed you two could be friends. No matter what mom meant by that. And you could at last tell someone of your military record. Callista always tends to oddly smile when she says that you and her uncle would get along well enough. I think she knows more than she was telling there, but then again she never explained when I asked. Only said I was too young to understand.” Emily ended and Corvo could practically say when he started to suffocate on own saliva at the description how he and Callista’s uncle would make great pair, even if Emily didn´t realise that she spoke about exactly that.

He found himself sitting on floor and Emily gently patting his back. “Should I get you water dad?” She asked and honestly, Corvo was really surprised how mature his little girl was for her age. And sometimes she was the most innocent creature ever. It was even more surprising that she took it much easier than Corvo himself. “I´m fine.” He managed to rasp out of him and smile at her. It seemed to be enough for her and she went to sit back on sofa and picked her smartphone to type into it. Likely writing to one of her friends or conspiring with Callista. Corvo found himself not caring that much about it all now. Instead he stood up and went to cook dinner for Emily, clean his head and sort his thoughts while he would also get everything ready for Monday, so he could sleep through bigger portion of day and then go to work as he usually did.

Havelock wouldn´t be pleased if Corvo shoved up half sleepy and tired for work. Same as Samuel, the minority co-owner of the pub, wouldn´t be happy for Corvo working at his limits. The old sailor was just too kind to him. (Same couldn´t be said about Havelock. The men was ruthless.) Corvo never understood why, but maybe it was the kindness and respect he showed to the man in the end, kindness could do miracles. ´ _Not enough to protect her. You cannot save her. You couldn´t protect her. You couldn´t save her even if you tired.´_ Whispered that treacherous voice in his head. Corvo suffocated it with really bad music that was on radio, something currently trendy. It was one of the bands Emily loved and he couldn´t tell why would this almost heavy metal sounding band appeal to his daughter. But he had no place to judge with his obsession over classic music, same as literature. Oh by Outsider he did love classical literature a lot.

He fell asleep around three in the morning and he was definitely not having good sleep. But it was fine. He still had lot of time to sleep in during the day. However, he hoped it would pass as it usually does and that he would soon be asleep without any troubles and without any disturbance. A thought of seeing therapist crossed his mind again, but he really didn´t want to risk it. Not even for sake of good night sleep. Corvo was just too afraid to loose Emily again if those vultures thought him not mentally stable enough. He never wanted that to happen when he could prevent it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:  
> \- Tumblr as em-sama  
> \- Instagram as em_chan_cosplay42  
> You can write me there if you have any questions or want to share your ideas and opinions.


	3. Twisted and cursed may be his gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outsider knows more than he is telling and Corvo is having none of it.  
> Let the game begin!  
> From now prepare your skateboards or snowboards or what ever, we are going downhill from here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for later update. there are things happening here and I am really all over the place. Know that I will try my best to post next chapter soon too. Because it will be getting interesting.
> 
> Credit to those who notice the little resemblance to "Some like it hot" movie (by end of the chapter) :D

On the Monday evening Corvo got to work as usually, early enough to drink coffee with the rest of stuff and to listen to complains of some of the ladies that heard this or that happening before opening the bar. Likely the most interesting thing was that the religious pet cult of Regent´s lap dog Campbell, Abbey of the Everyman, got allowed to hunt down heretics again and return to their ways from over century ago like some savages that were more bloodthirsty than actually caring about wellbeing of common folk. “What an outrageous and uncultured thing to do.” Was said by one of the girls and Corvo couldn´t agree more. It meant that those lunatics got allowed to take people from streets or their homes without explanation and interrogate them in ways they found _appropriate_ until they either died or admitted to whatever the Abbey accused them of. There was no in between then and likely won´t be in-between now too. There was no record of someone escaping hands of Abbey alive back then. Once taken, that person was gone for good unless they had connections, but Abbey made sure to avoid those people unless they knew that keeping them won´t be issue with ruling party.

They indeed lived in strange times. Plague, Regent instead of Empress, religious cult enforcing law as the City Watch, practically turned into militia, was clearly not enough. And then, of course, there was the amount of gangs residing in Dunwall once again, some true worshipers of Outsider, others just your everyday heretics of all kind and degrees of worship, many however were just murderers, thieves and violent individuals using the chaos for own gain… Corvo really couldn´t think of worse possible place to live now, but no one caught in the quarantine had choice. Dunwall turned from prospering modern city into something that the rest of the empire isolated from. The whole place was literally cut off from rest of world. Corvo knew it was only question of time before even more chaos would erupt. He never expected it to be that soon after her death.

The evening seemed just like another normal shift of Corvo behind bar and the other bouncer working by the door. It was extremely important for every noble lady, or lord swinging the other way, to express how that the way Corvo looked in white button up and black vest, with sleeves rolled high enough to give glimpse of his tattoos and some of the scars, his hair in man bun… that every single little thing there was mesmerizing to the half-drunk nobility and more than one had additional inappropriate comments to it. Most of the noble ladies seemed to go all crazy about the whole look and spent night glued to bar, ordering, like lunatic, any drink that came to their mind at that time just so they could see him work and do all the fancy tricks he learned when younger.

Loud music from speakers, people dancing too close to be appropriate, the dim light to hide any more intimate activity…. The place was buzzing with life and some was bordering sin or crime in eyes of the _newly reformed_ Abbey.

It was shortly after midnight when the world slowed till it stopped and Corvo looked confused around at people frozen in time. This had to be doing of black magic or the damned Outsider himself. Cursed may he be for giving awa…. His thoughts got cut short as a slim levitating figure walked between the stopped people, looking them over uninpressed. Porcelain like face and eyes blacker than deepest parts of cosmos and Void itself. He knew description of the Void forsaken Outsider and he saw old, practically ancient paintings of him from times when society ran on whale oil. This man was definitely the god of heretics and Corvo didn´t like godly presence at all.

“My dear Corvo. What a sad little life you have this time. Isn´t it funny that no matter what, the universe finds ways to repeat itself and forsaken those who were already forsaken once? I´ve been looking forward to talking to you once again. Really fascinating mortal you are my dear Corvo, and do trust me, no matter which path you chose in upcoming days, know that I will be watching with great interest as I always was.” The entity spoke as if they were old friends and Corvo wasn´t sure if to yell, yell at him or at himself, there was maybe even desire to punching the god. Corvo wasn´t sure how the entity would react, but it absolutely would be good feeling to do so.

The heretical god didn´t seem to notice or mind Corvo´s internal turmoil and continued in the clearly prepared speech about whatever topic heretical gods make speeches about these days. “I almost missed watching you try change things again. It is always sad to watch her die, but such is circle of life. It begins and it ends, eventually coming to repeat itself, don´t you say? But I am here today to give you four gifts my sweet Corvo. Gifts to help you in days to come.”

Oh…. No. No and absolutely big fat **NO**! Corvo didn´t want any of cursed gifts that the Outsider handed out to his _favorite_ heretics. He wasn´t one of them and he never wanted to be. “That is kind and all, but no thank you really.” Was all Corvo managed to say, in hope that the God wouldn´t take it too personally. The god looked at him with the most blank face that an eternally living being could manage and flashed him smile with way too many teeth and tilted his head slightly to side. “How fascinating Corvo, but you should well that I am not here to bargain tonight, and I do believe your mortal kind finds refusing gifts very rude gesture too when we are at it.” The black eyes fixed on Corvo like as if it was only interesting thing in entire universe for the Outsider. It likely was too as there was no movement around and time lost meaning while the entity decided to _grace_ Corvo with this visit.

“So as I was saying. I brought you four gifts my dear Corvo. One is my mark, to help you in upcoming days. I am sure you´ll figure it out very fast. You always did, so no matter how many times I worry you will die before unlocking its full potential, you seem to surprise me and figure it out without guidance. Second is heart of living thing molded by my hands.” And mark was indeed on his hand same as a… bloody heart looking like one put modern technology in combination with human heart, except it was done by 5 year old who had no idea what was going on. It had cyber like effect with the horrific look of still bloody organ and… Corvo didn´t even want to know where the god found it or how he got it.

Sadly he soon figured it out as he almost dropped the cursed and damned thing on floor when way too familiar voice spoke to him. _´My dear Corvo… How long it was? How long since I felt your arms around me for the last time and heard your voice whisper to me.´_ That was too much for him and the Outsider was only half way through with his _gifts_ that were more like poison, damning Corvo´s life and soul in most painful way he could think of.

“The third thing is more of warning, but knowledge is gift on its own, isn´t it? There is to be Abbey raid planned in less than twenty minutes since the moment I leave you. They planned to raid this bar for long. Isn´t it obvious that places like this are cradle of sin? It was only matter of time till they would get here.” Outsider said with odd smile that was amused and yet disgusted as the entity looked around the room. Corvo wasn´t surprised by the raid, just hoped it wouldn´t be on day when he actually worked.

“What is the last thing so you can be gone and I can forget about you?” he said coldly and the god smiled again showing the inhuman amount of teeth. “When the time comes, and you will know when it is, go and search for Daud. You´ll surely figure the rest out.” The entity said and was gone. Time got back to natural flow and Corvo was breathing bit heavier than he should. He almost even jumped when he felt hand on his shoulder and Cecelia spoke softly. “Do you need to sit? You look bit pale Corvo. I can handle few drinks if you need.” She spoke and he shook head. “No, thanks, but…” The outsider´s words of raid in his mind. “Maybe we could go out for smoke a bit and just… I need some fresh air and company would be nice.” He said and the young staff member smiled.

She was closest thing to friend Corvo made since out of prison, she wasn´t even uncomfortable around him, and so it was no surprise when she agreed to walk outside with him and accompany him. Corvo was anxious whole time and hoped that the black-eyed bastard was wrong, but to his disappointment the Abbey indeed arrived in something bit less than twenty minutes and many people were taken to their custody, same as Havelock had argument with one of the Abbey men. Corvo wasn´t sure who the man was, but he seemed to be smug and leading the raid, same as knowing Havelock well enough (if the pat on shoulder and relaxed stance was anything to go by).

Cecelia gently patted his shoulder. “Glad we weren´t inside, but now we should go Corvo, before they notice you.” She spoke calmly and softly, like she survived worse than almost been taken by Abbey. Corvo wondered how much she had to live through in streets of Dunwall. “Fine. Let´s go. I…. dared to take your things and…” Corvo indeed packed the few things the two of them had there when he went for the staff room. “How sweet. I guess both of us should head home, but if you´ll need help do give me call or visit me. Okay? Even if you and Emily will need place to stay.” She said and took her stuff before disappearing in the shadows of the night.

Corvo stayed and faced the bar, watching how the raid went. How the Overseers rallied everyone outside and were putting them into smaller groups to be taken. He had no doubt that they would drive them to Abbey and interrogate them till they confess or will pay up ridiculous money to leave the place. Corruption seemed to walk hand in hand with the men of religion since Campbell became High Overseer.

He noticed that one of the ladies serving there as entertainer managed to sneak pass the Overseers and their terrifying wolfhounds, looking bit tipsy as it was late in the night and the luxurious companions for nobility often had to drink if offered by the nobility. Corvo sighed to himself and got closer to her to pull her further from the Overseers counting up people and their newest catches that would either die or pay up to not be heretics.

“Silvia you okay?” he asked in low voice to which the girl giggled and cupped his face. There was solid internal panic at the gesture because the woman was clearly more than tipsy. “Well hello Corrrrrvo.” She purred, prolonging the r in his name just a bit too long for comfort. “Finally decided to take me somewhere nice?” she said relatively well, even if she had to talk slowly.

“No Silvia. You are drank and I am saving your life. Now go home. There is nothing for you to do here for tonight.” Last thing he needed was for this slightly drunk woman to get killed by Overseers. Only shame was he couldn´t save others too.

He watched the woman stumbling slowly away before turning now to last group of partying nobility being guided into car. He couldn´t do anything for them and he couldn´t stay too long, or the hounds or men will notice him too. He simply walked away from it, hoping this wasn´t last time he saw those people. Despite believes, he enjoyed all the staff company. He considered them sort of friends.

Corvo came home late, but lot earlier than any other day, silently closing door just to turn on lights in the corridor of his small apartment and look horrified as he saw shadowy figure of man taking limp body of his daughter away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find me on:  
> \- Tumblr as em-sama  
> \- Instagram as em_chan_cosplay42  
> You are more than welcomed to write me there if you have any questions or want to share your ideas and opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:  
> \- Tumblr as em-sama  
> \- Instagram as em_chan_cosplay42 (likely soon will change to just em_cosplay42 for now the original is still active)  
> You can write me there if you have any questions or want to share your ideas and opinions.


End file.
